1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Recording devices that record images on recording media have been used. Among these recording devices, a recording device capable of detecting an image defect in an image that has been recorded on a recording medium and repairing the image defect has been disclosed.
For example, JP-A-9-24627 discloses a recording device including a head unit that records on a recording medium and a detecting section capable of detecting an image defect, in which, if the detecting section detects an image defect, the image defect can be repaired by using the head unit.
The recording device disclosed in JP-A-9-24627 is capable of repairing an image defect; however, the recording device is configured to repair the image defect by using the head unit, which records on a recording medium. Accordingly, when an image defect occurs while, for example, the head unit is recording on recording media successively, the recording on the recording media is halted while the head unit is repairing the image defect, whereby the recording efficiency is lowered.